


Shameless

by littlemasterphantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AH YES, Campania Smut, It's something we all needed, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/pseuds/littlemasterphantomhive
Summary: ”I only wish to please you, My Lord."His voice was as smooth as satin, his fangs ran over the sensitive flesh he kissed. His hunger was not sedated, and it grew more as his Master gave the sweetest noises for him, he craved this, the noise, his Master. And he would have it all.





	1. "Bad Dog."

_Muffled little hisses and barely audible whispers were passed between them. His scantily clothed legs dangled over the side of the counter of the bathroom that was adjoined to his rooms, the walls in the bathroom thin. With any loud noise, it could possibly wake a half asleep neighbor if they weren't careful._  
_So, with this thought in mind, slender and ungloved fingers pushed their way into the boy's awaiting and eager mouth. The Devil's own mouth, hot and commanding, was currently making busy on the Earl's neck. He made sure to be careful on where he would place his marks, so no one would be able to see them passed the high collars and bow ties his Lord would wear the coming week on the Compania._  
  
_A muffled cry of sorts caught the butler off guard, and he gave a slight shiver in absolute delight. The Earl's mouth closed around the fingers, and he hummed. His clever tongue curled and separated the fingers, nipping at the offending digits that had rudely entered his mouth. The boys eyes drank in the sight of the butler, almost completely soaked to the bone from a small **incident** they had a moment ago as Sebastian had begun to prepare his nightly bath. Which was currently awaiting him, but with being rather preoccupied, because there were some very pressing **matters** to worry about that he currently had at hand, so he didn't mind postponing it for a moment or two. But now as he stared down at him, looking at the usually pressed dress shirt, and how it was now open almost all the way, and Sebastian's smooth alabaster skin was now discolored from the bruises Ciel left in his wake moments ago. Over his collar bones, parts of the devil's chest, and of course his neck._  
_A low growl escaped the beast that pulled away from the now marred neck of his charge, and he slipped his fingers out a moment later. The impish Master's mouth chased after those discourteous fingers and gave the index finger a sharp nip once he caught it. He smirked at Sebastian, and whispered out, **"Ask nicely next time, Demon."**_

 _His length throbbed, and in turn, it was his time to take in the sight of his Master. His lips laid open for a moment after his whisper, parted and drawing in a slightly shallow breath. And because of it, a sudden thought invaded the fiend's brain of those lips. How they would open again, for those fingers, or his tongue that would invade his mouth, or even better, to take in a rather stiff and throbbing cock that was currently trapped beneath woolen trousers that were partly soaked as well. But he was snapped out of his lustful thoughts for just a moment, as rather greedy porcelain hands pulled the elders head toward the owner of those hands, and into a deep kiss. In which he easily pulled Ciel closer to himself, grinding just slightly into his Master. A shiver racked through the Earl, and his head turned to the side and broke their kiss. He had to take in another sharp breath, but because he wasn't paying attention, he now left himself at the mercy of his Devil's skillful lips._  
  
_Those skilled lips crawled down his neck again as he drew in his breath, and his pulse quickened as Sebastian's tongue came out and licked his throat. His trousers were skillfully unbuttoned and yanked off of him. And soon those cool hands roamed over him, causing an audible hiss to escape Ciel, and from it, he placed a hand over his mouth. Warm lips and sharp teeth then nipped at his jeweled earlobe, making him jump slightly. Sebastian began to whisper in his ear, **"My Lord, you seemed distressed."** His voice was teasing as he continued, **"Would you like me to touch you? Oh, but where would you enjoy it the most?"** He could tell he was affecting him, he felt the erection pressing against the front of his hips. Those black-tipped nails raked down the boy's buttocks and lifted him up and into himself. **"Do you want my hands? Do you want me in y-"** He stopped, his head suddenly swam, he smelt it, he smelled the crimson fluid, and felt the boy shift. He had bitten his tongue in order to not make a noise_  
_He turned his masters head, watching that piercing gaze from both his eyes, one azure, and the other plum. **How he looks at me now, such a rare passion.** He suppressed a chuckle as he dipped the boy's chin toward him, **Full of anger, and lust. How utterly charming.**_  
_**"May I?"** He asked, ghosting his lips over Ciel's, his answer was as the boy pulled him down, kissing him and letting his Devil drink him._

_After Sebastian pulled away, he licked his lips, gathering whatever may remain of his Master's blood. **"You are such a beast,"** Ciel whispered, breathing in deeply as his hand gripped the front of Sebastian's trousers, and squeezed. **"Now, don't keep me waiting, I want us to continue."**_

_**My, this trip will be far more interesting than what I had originally thought.** Sebastian's was on his knees, nipping playfully at the Earl's thigh, and received a slight sound. He relished it and continued on. His lips began to move closer to their prize, which was Ciel's arousal. The length twitched in anticipation, and the Devil's Young Master was far too busy, trying to keep himself busy and not make another noise, so it was the perfect time to take that pink head between his lips and suck._  
_**"Ah!"** The noise spilled past his lips and he couldn't stop it this time, and he panicked slightly._  
_**No!** Ciel thought as he felt the howling of those cheeks around his arousal. And he tried to keep silent. **No, no, no! I know your game, Devil.** He thought as he used one of his legs to push the deviant away from his body. He trembled as the cold of the bathroom shrouded around his damp length. And when he looked down at his servant, he did not miss the scowl._

_**"Bad Dog."**_


	2. "Terrible, old, Crow."

_Sebastian sat on his haunches, his eyes trailing all the way up those legs, over the now heaving chest, before settling on his master's face. His usually oh so composed face was now downcast, twisted in a scowl as he watched the devil. He quickly shifted his thighs and hid the weeping cock from Sebastian's line of sight. But then, that look began to fade as the butler's frown slowly turned into a serpent like smile, and his hands crept up his legs slowly, before resting themselves on his young master's knee._

_But Ciel knew him well, he knew these tricks, and kicked his arm, making the butler's hands retreat for a moment. **"Don't you dare. I know what you're up too."** Ciel snapped, his voice pitched higher than what it usually was, even in a whisper such as this. And Sebastian knew what it was from, even if his little master would not admit it. It had been almost a week of nothing but simple and supple touches, squeezes out of sight, a slow burning tease that the butler himself had started. And so, he knew that his Master was almost at wit's end. If he would touch him just so, or in a certain way, he knew he would come tumbling down, and no one would be able to satisfy his need but the **man** that sat in front of him.The butler felt it too, and it honestly amused the butler a great deal as his charge tried to straighten himself up, to regain his posture, and hopefully his composure. It was, of course, to scold him for being so tardy._  
_**"Oh?"** He tried to look confused, blinking up at Ciel,  **"And, what am I trying to do, My lord?"** Sebastian's voice was coy, and his nails began to trace up the smooth expanse of the Earl's leg once more. Ciel tried to hold in a surprised yelp and tried to clear his throat in a vain attempt to hide the desperate sound. But he drew in a sharp breath as soon as those nails dug into the back of his thigh.  **"You...are trying to make me moan, to have me call to you."** His answer was simple, and he was about to shake him off once more, but as soon as he looked down at that impossibly handsome face, he was enthralled with the butler's expression. It was  **Libidinous.** The look showed how hungry he was for him, and he bit his bottom lip slightly. He watched those hands take hold of his leg, and how it was slowly placed on his kneeling servant's shoulder. The contract seal pulsed in his eye, causing him to have to close his eyes briefly. It told Sebastian all he needed, just by how the symbol pulsed on his hand and Ciel could physically feel the Devil's fangs lengthen in his jaw. His arousal was getting out of hand as he let out a slight moan,  **"Oh.."** That look always gave him gooseflesh.  **  
"You are such a naughty thing."** Ciel began as those lips once again pressed themselves against his inner knee, and nipped.  **"Ha-ah!...Have you no shame?"** He frowned slightly as he was chuckled at, but with a pet of the butler's hair, he continued to mock him.  **"My, such a bad do-Ah!"  
  
  
** Almost in an instant, Sebastian was back between his thighs, kissing the skin between the junction of where his thighs and privates met, and when he was given of the slightest noise, he relished it. There was a new crimson like color that was now on his master's cheeks as he stroked the silken hair of his devil. And as those lips ghosted over the head of his need, he whispered,  **"I only wish to please you, My Lord."  
  
** His voice was as smooth as satin, his fangs dragged over his sensitive flesh as the beast's lips returned to the tender skin. His hunger was not sedated, and it grew more as his Master gave the sweetest noises for him. He craved this, the noise, **His Master.** And he would have it all._  
_**"If my memory does serve me correctly, you yourself had asked me to do this."** He practically purred at the memory, his fingers traced over the boy's hips now, making obscene patterns.  **"You asked me to take away the stress, to make you forget how the past few days had been oh so vexing for you."** He chuckled, continuing on as he gave small nips at his skin, seeing how the boy hid his face for a moment, most likely hiding the burning cheeks.  **"And so, I found this to be the best solution."** He smirked, but in almost an instant, his face fell and Sebastian grimaced. The Young Master was tired of being teased, and so his foot of the leg that the devil had not been showing affection to, was now pressing firmly down into his butler's trousers. Right against the strained member that was there. _  
  
_**He truly has no mercy if he wants something.** Sebastian thought, grunting as the foot began to grind down. The boy's lips twitched upwards, enjoying his servant's discomfort, and he watched his face. Sebastian's features turned into a sneer as his fingers paused on the tense hips._  
_**"Oh, is that so?"** Ciel's voice was rather sharp, and he continued to grind his foot downwards, watching the butler's eyes closed, and he bowed his head. **"Then, you should give me what I asked for."** There was silence, and at first, the Earl thought he had somehow won a small battle, but he soon found out how wrong he was, for those hand that was resting on his hips, pulled him straight off the edge of the counter so quickly his head spun for a moment. He was now-somehow-against the bathroom door's frame. He was pinned, his legs wrapped around the hips that held him still. That ruthless mouth of his beast was once again attacking his neck, his shoulders, biting hard enough to pierce the skin just slightly. A moan finally crawled out of his throat, and he started to crack. The much larger hips began to grind into him, it was almost painful for how the wool of those trousers scratched against him, but the friction he wanted was causing him to lose himself as he bucked his hips into him, wanting more. _  
  
_**"Seb-seba.."** He could barely say it, he couldn't even mutter his name fully without needing to moan into the devil's shoulder.  **"Ah!"** That was a tad to loud, and those lips now covered his own, drinking down any moan, every noise that was meant for him. His fingers dug into Sebastian's shoulders, and he felt the familiar warmth go through him. He clawed at him, whimpering slightly as his cock was brushed and thrusted against._  
_It was all too good for his sensitive body._  
_He was already so close, he had been imagining all day what the devil could do to him, and now with them like this, him completely exposed, marked, and teased, it made his nerves tingle. He let go of those shoulders, and ran his hands through the inky black hair, and pulled hard enough to have Sebastian's mouth leave his. **"Sebastian.."** He whispered, biting at his butler's lips,  **"Oh..Seba-"** But once again, his moans were getting too loud, and so those lips were back on his, and the noises were swallowed up again as he clung to him. Their hips continued to rut together, and before he could even warn him, the boy came._  
_The noise he released into Sebastian's mouth was desperate, and he became silent after his body stopped convulsing with the power of his orgasm. He shivered and held himself close to Sebastian, and the hips stopped their movements._  
_He pulled his head away from the shoulder it had found after he came, and glared at the devil._  
_**"Terrible old crow"** He hissed, staring at the smirk Sebastian gave him._  
  
_"_ **Let me show you how terrible I can be, Young Master."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short(ish) chapter for you guys as I work on this fic. I hope you all have enjoyed it thus far. Thank you for waiting patiently as I write, heh.


	3. UPDATE, VERY IMPORTANT

Why hello everyone! Tis I, LMP.  
I am so sorry for the wait on this fic, I was about to post the last chapter for this weeks ago, and then my computers hard drive decided to die.  
Every fics continuing chapter was lost, all of my artwork, everything I basically owned and was proud of was lost to me. 

 

I now have a working computer, and I am now finally writing again(I was in a mourning stage, I hope all of you understand why). So I hope to have the last chapter to this fic up and out.  
Thank you all so so sooo much for being patient, because trust me, I am going to rock the last smut scene for you guys. Lol.

Anyways, have a great day everyone!!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I'm not dead!  
> Anyway, enjoy this smutty goodness guys, I will try and have another chapter up soon, and another fic. So enjoy!


End file.
